


Attack on Kul-Elna

by Dragontamer05



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yugioh
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Attack, Kul Elna, One Shot, Past, Sad, Short Story, yugioh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamer05/pseuds/Dragontamer05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bakura has his village attacked and he is the only one to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on Kul-Elna

It started out as a quiet evening in the village of Kul Elna. But then the soldiers arrived, screams echoed through the village, fires blazed burning everything in sight, the village soaking up the blood of it's people like a sponge.

"Don't leave a single one alive." A voice cried out.

Soldiers ran through the village swords drawn, killing every man,woman and child in site. Pulling families out of there houses and then killing them one by one.

"Bakura, quickly go and hide." A girl of about thirteen years told him "I'm gonna go find find mom and dad."

Bakura grabbed her shirt sleeve, "Please Mara don't leave me." He was shaking with both fear and sadness "I'm scared." tear trickled down his face. "What if they find us?"

"Bakura I promise I won't be gone long. Mother told me to look after you and make sure you were safe." She gave him a hug and hid him in the back of the small house. "So please go and hide I will re turn as soon as I can."

Bakura nodded wiping away the tears and hid under the bed, his whole body trembling.  
His sister hadn't been gone long when he heard a high pitched scream, that sounded just like it belonged to his sister.  
He tiptoed to the house entrance once the men had left leaving her body on the ground.

"Mara." He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he let them flow down his face.

He peered cautiously out the window. The sky was glowing orange from the fires, while the ground was red with blood. It even stained the stone walls of the houses. All he could see was fire,blood and a group of soldiers who seemed to derive to much pleasure from killing the people of Kul Elna.  
Bakura looked up when he heard a thump of something falling beside him, he looked over and was horrified to see his mother's body staring blankly through the door way. He began to find it harder and harder to stay quiet.

"Mama.." tears stained his face, his eyes were now red from crying but the tears still came. He couldn't stay quiet any longer, and just sat there and cried.

A soldier found him after his crying had caught his attention and was about to strike Bakura down with his blade, but just barely missed him when Bakura moved so instead of killing him it merely gave him a rather nasty wound over his eye, that given it's size would quiet obviously leave a a scar.  
Bakura scrambled to hi feet and took off before the soldier could strike again, the soldier was a little relived for he hadn't been on the idea of having to kill a child.

"Alright let's go our job is done." A voice called, all the soldiers left.

Time passed and the sound of horses faded off into the distance the whole village up in flames. It was nothing more then a ghost town now. He walked around in search of his father.

"Maybe papa found somewhere to hide maybe he's okay." At least that's what he hoped. But even though he was only a child, even he knew in his heart that it was unlikely he survived this.

He walked around for a while on the ground soaked with blood, that the bottoms of his feet were now red. He tripped and fell to the ground, he hadn't noticed anything on the ground before since his vision was slightly impaired since any time he tried to open his left eye blood ended up dripping into it. So until the bleeding stopped he decided to keep that eye closed.  
He turned to see what it was, tears began to flow down his face again when he saw it was the severed head of his father, the body lying only a few feet away from it. I sniffed and decided to head back to what was once his house. Once back he grabbed a blanket wrapped himself up in it.

"I-I'm all alone now, know one cares. Not even the Pharaoh. He never cared ,about our little village, we were nothing but criminals to him." He pounded the sand with my fist "One day I will get my revenge and he will pay for what he took from me. He will regret the day he attacked Kul Elna"

At that moment it was as if a great darkness had awoken form inside of him and began take hold, all he knew was he had to survive and get stronger, even if he had to kill those who got in his way. He was going to take revenge on the Pharaoh and nothing and no one was going to stand in his way


End file.
